The Smile I Love
by AhhMyLife
Summary: Kyoya's old friend comes to Ouran and she soon finds out that her Kyo-Kyo has changed. Will she make Kyo-Kyo come out to play? Kyoya/Oc. Typical Love story...for now.


_**Soooo, This is my first Ouran Fic! Thank you for reading a please review! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran...Just Mycelia-Chan!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya sure has changed. <em>I thought to myself as I walked around the school garden eating a apple.

(Flash back)

_ Finally the bell rang and I gathered my things to go to lunch. "Miss Mycelia, would you like to accompany Tamaki and I to lunch sense this is your first day." I looked up to see Kyoya and Tamaki in front of my desk. I got up and walked towards the door. "No thank you Kyoya, Suoh-san. I plan on taking a stroll around the campus. I have yet to see it all of it's beauty." _

_ Tamaki went to reach for my hand again, but stopped short remembering how I had asked for my personal space to not be invaded. "Princess, if you will not grace us with your presence for lunch, perhaps you will visit our club." I raised my brow curiously. "That sounds acceptable." I replied._

_ "Please come to music room 3 after lunch Miss Mycelia." Kyoya told me with a insincere smile and he and Tamaki walked to lunch. _

(End Flash back)

The bell signaling lunch was over rang. _To music room three. _I made myto the room and opened the door. Bright light and rose peddles clouded my vision. "Welcome." Voices said in unison. My vision cleared to see six handsome boys in the center of the room with roses.

"Princess! You made it!" Tamaki said as he walked up to greet me with a charming smile. I placed my hands behind my back in case he forgot about request and smiled. "Oh course. I said that I would." I told him with a smile.

"Marvelous! Now what type of host would you like for today?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm, I suppose that you lot aren't the corrupt kind of hosts because this is a **school** club." I said while in false thought. Kyoya shook his head with another fake smile. "No Miss Mycelia. We merely entertain young women socially." He answered.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Good." I replied. "Sooooo?" Tamaki asked me with a rose extended for me to take. I gingerly took the flower as I looked at each of the six hosts. _Mr. Muscles is the silent type. Mr. Kawaii is the boy lolita. The redheads are the little devils. Mr. __**Shady**__ is the cool type. And Mr. Drama is the princely type. But it seems like one host is missing._

I eyed them all with a raised brow. "I chose..." The door opened and I turned to see a male student holding a paper bag filled with coffee.

"Sorry I'm late. The line was... You know, never mind." The boy said as he looked up. Our eyes met and I smiled. "Haruhi?" I asked taken aback by her appearance.

"Mycelia-chan?" I grinned and walked up to examine her."Wow Haruhi, you actually look hot as a guy." I told her with a teasing wink. _So Haruhi was the missing host. How interesting._

Haruhi gave me one of her you-should-stop-talking looks. "What are you doing here Mycelia-chan?" She inquired.

"You know my daughter!" Tamaki-san asked. More like shouted. I covered my ear he shouted in and replied a bit harshly. "Yes, we met on one of my many visits to Japan and have been pen palls sense." I told him, then turned to Haruhi. "The reason why I am here in this room, is because I was invited. The reason I am in the country however, I do not wish to share."

I felt Kyoya's presence looming above my small stature. "Miss Mycelia is in the country because-" I quickly turned around and covered his mouth with my hand. "You should learn when to keep things to yourself Mr. Shady." I told him with a light glare. Kyoya glared back and I uncovered his mouth and wiped my hand off with a cleaning wipe.

"Was that really necessary Miss. Suspicious?" Two arms snaked their way around my body, and I tensed. "So you know-" "-our Shadow King too?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked from my left and right. I slipped out of their grasp and walked towards a couch.

"Yes. We somewhat grew up together." I told them as I sat down. "So Celi-Chan knows Haru-Chan and Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked. And Mori grunted "Hai."

Kyoya stopped glaring and pulled out his phone. "The club will open in two minuets. Miss. Mycelia, if you wish to stay, please pick a host table free of charge."

I looked up at Kyoya with a innocent smile."But Kyo-Kyo, I don't even know who these hosts are." I told him gesturing to the boys. "Other than Haruhi and Tamaki-san." I added.

Tamaki walked to me. "Oh, my apologies princess! This is-" Kyoya pulled Tamaki to his chair and raised his glasses glaring at me. "She already knows who we are, there is no point in wasting time when we need to open."

The rest of the hosts filed in around Tamaki and Kyoya. "How does Celi-Chan already know us?" Honey asked Kyoya as he climbed up onto Mori's shoulders. "Miss. Mycelia is a very intelligent young women. Some might even consider her a genius."

"Aww, Kyo-Kyo, I'm flattered." I got up from the couch I had been sitting on and walked over to Haruhi's area as the doors opened and "Princesses" walked in.

Surprisingly no other girls joined Haruhi and I today as we began to talk. "So, you seem to know Kyoya-Sempai well." Haruhi began.

"Sure, sure. I know him well enough." I told her as I took a glance at him. He was typing away at his laptop with a expressionless face. "Though I don't know this fake Kyoya." I mumbled sadly. I had been looking forward to seeing him again. "I suppose this new front of his can be broken down though." I said more to myself as I took a sip of tea.

"Yeah, Kyoya is a nice guy. He just seems to want to come off a lot colder than he really is." Haruhi said. "Speaking of Kyoya being cold, I would bet large amounts of yen that he blackmailed you into becoming a host." I said with a smirk.

"Of course you would figure that out." She said to herself. "Yeah, I broke a vase." I laughed at Haruhi's expression of her recalling the events.

My cellphone beeped and I reached into my bag to pull it out. "Hold on one moment Haruhi." My younger brother had texted me telling me that he and my younger sister were ready to leave. I slipped my phone back into my bag and stood up. "Well, Haruhi, it was wonderful seeing you again, but now I must leave."

"Alright. Bye Mycelia-chan." Haruhi said as she tidied her tea area. "See you later Haruhi." I walked towards the door passing by the hosts and saying goodbye as I made my way. "Miss Mycelia would you wait one moment?" I heard Kyoya's voice ask. I obliged and turned around. "My father has asked me to invite you and your siblings to my house for dinner this evening." He informed me.

I grumbled quietly to myself. "Alright." I reluctantly agreed seeing as I had no other option. _One must always be social to gain relations. Though_ _I still hadn't caught up on the different times yet and I had planed on going to sleep when got home._ "You should arrive around seven." He told me.

"Sure, sure. Formal as usual?" I asked jokingly. He nodded his head. "Okay, I will inform Ceil and Anju. **(Yes, in this story Anju from Karin and Ceil from Black Butler are Mycelia's younger siblings. They are pretty much the same accept Anju isn't a vampire and Ceil is in this time. Plus they are Twins! (: )**See you later Kyo-Kyo." I said with a small smile. His eyes widened for a second before he put on another fake smile. "Yes, see you at seven."


End file.
